


i'm not ready

by erintaylor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Kid!Scott, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintaylor/pseuds/erintaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you write me a AU where Derek and Stiles are taking their child to kindergarden for the first time. Thank you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not ready

**Author's Note:**

> written for [rexpon](http://rexpon.tumblr.com)

“Are you sure you’re ready Scotty?” Stiles asked, kneeling in front of his son by the front door of their house. “Because if you don’t want to leave daddy yet, you can always just start school next year,” he said, smiling at his little boy. Scott just grinned up at his dad and nodded his head. “Is that a yes you’re ready, or yes you want to stay with daddy at home and bake cookies?” 

Derek cleared his throat, and Stiles turned to look up to him. “Scott wants to go to school  _today_ , don’t you buddy?” Derek smiled, crouching down next to his husband, and putting an arm around him. 

“Yes papa!” Scott giggled, and lunged at his father, who picked him up in the air and flew him around making airplane noises. 

Stiles pouted. “He’s not ready yet,” he said, stopping Derek and taking Scott into his arms. “He’s still so little, and he has a late birthday, so he’ll be one of the youngest and -” he started saying, but Derek wouldn’t let him finish, cutting him off with a kiss. 

“He’ll be fine,” Derek smiled and pecked his husband on the lips one more time. “But we should leave…” he said, looking down at his watch, “like five minutes ago.” They rushed to get Scott ready, getting his little shoes and jacket on, packing up his little  _Wolverine_ backpack with crayons, pencils, and his favourite lunch: a peanut butter and banana sandwich, animal crackers, and a grape juice box. They got him buckled into his booster seat in Derek’s Camero, and drove to the school, getting there just as the bell was ringing. Derek parked the car, and the three of them quickly walked into the school, finding the classroom just as the teacher was about to close the door. 

“Hello! I’m Ms. Martin,” she said, looking from Derek to Stiles and then bending down to look at Scott. “And what’s your name?” she asked with a smile. 

“Scott Stilstinski-Hale,” the little boy said nervously, unable to pronounce his last name properly.

“Well Scott it’s very nice to meet you,” she smiled, holding out a hand for him to shake. He looked up at his parents for approval. 

“It’s okay, buddy,” Derek said, letting go of his hand, and nudging him forward. The little boy took his teachers hand and shook it quickly, and then turned around and hugged Stiles’ leg. 

“Hey, hey,” Stiles said, bending down so he was on eye level with his son. “You’re going to be fine, Scotty,” he smiled, giving the boy a big hug, and a kiss on the cheek.  

Derek knelt down next to them. “Come give papa a kiss,” he smiled, and Scott let go of Stiles and put his arms around his other father and gave him a little peck on the lips. “Now go be a good boy, and we’ll be right here to pick you up when school is over, okay buddy?” he asked, ruffling his son’s hair, and standing up. 

Scott nodded, and then looked up at Ms. Martin, who held out her hand. He took it, letting the teacher lead him into the classroom full of children.

“I’m not ready,” Stiles whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“I know,” Derek answered, pulling his husband into a hug as they watched their son join his new class on his first day of kindergarten. 


End file.
